


Best Behavior

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [63]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Holding Hands, Post-Curse, Season/Series 03, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow strode up next to Regina on the dirt path and wound her fingers through Regina’s.  “You’ve been good lately.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Regina/Snow - behave. Takes place between curses in the Enchanted Forest.

Snow strode up next to Regina on the dirt path and wound her fingers through Regina’s.  “You’ve been good lately.”

Regina looked over with a raised eyebrow, knowing she’d seen Snow’s insufferable, smug, hopeful little smile beneath the hood of her winter cloak.  “You sound so surprised.”

Snow laughed, swinging their hands between them.  “I just wanted to say I’m proud of you.  A year ago, we were all under your curse, and now…”

“Now we’re holding hands among the bird and trees,” Regina grumbled, rubbing her thumb against Snow’s gloved hand without thinking.  “How darling.”

Snow shrugged.  “It’s nice.  More than I ever expected.”

Regina bit her lip, holding back a smile.  With smooth movements, she twirled Snow in her arms and pulled her close, dipping her down so her hood fell off and grazed the fresh snow on the path.  “If it means I get to do _this_ ,” Regina said, gently kissing Snow on the lips, “I can behave for you.  Sometimes.”

“If you behave,” Snow said with a giggle, kissing back, “sometimes,” she wound trusting arms around Regina’s neck, “we can do this whenever you’d like.”

“A hard price to pay, but time will tell if it’ll be worth it,” Regina said coolly, and Snow laughed and pulled her onto the cold ground for another warm kiss.


End file.
